Le sorcier de l'hiver
by Darth Lelouch
Summary: Harry Potter est devenu le maître de la mort en possédant les 3 reliques. Pourtant c'est à la fin de sa vie qu'il comprend la signification de ce terme, il le comprend lorsqu'il renaît sous le nom de Brandon Stark. CONTINUE.
1. Chapter 1

**Le sorcier de l'hiver**

Résumé : Harry Potter est devenu le maitre de la mort en possédant les 3 reliques. Pourtant c'est à la fin de sa vie qu'il comprend la signification de ce terme, il le comprend lorsqu'il renait sous le nom de Brandon Stark.

Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde magique était sur le point de mourir. Pourtant il n'avait aucune crainte, aucun regret. Il avait déjà vécu bien plus longtemps que la plupart de ses semblables, plus longtemps que ses amis, aujourd'hui entouré de ses enfants, petits-enfants, il était prêt à mourir en paix.

Le monde magique allait surement se souvenir de lui entant que l'enfant de la prophétie, le sauveur, le légendaire auror….mais c'est Harry Potter, le vieux grand père qui mourras aujourd'hui entouré de sa famille.

Non, il n'avait vraiment pas de regret. Il pourra enfin rejoindre sa Ginny, ses amis, et même ses parents dans la mort. Il était pressé de mourir, maintenant qu'il n'avait même plus assez de force pour prononcer ses dernières paroles.

Et lorsqu'il sentit son cœur sur le point de lâcher, Harry Potter donna un dernier sourire aux membres de sa famille présente pour lui souhaiter bonne voyage dans sa nouvelle aventure, la mort.

_**Westeros, Winterfell. **_

Eddart Stark, seigneur de Winterfell commencé vraiment à s'inquiéter. Certes il s'était toujours inquiété lorsque sa femme mettait au monde un de ses enfants, mais cette fois-ci les choses semblaient durer bien plus longtemps.

Ce n'était ni la première fois ni la deuxième fois que Catelyn donnait naissance mais cette fois-ci les choses semblait différent.

Son cœur faillit s'arrêter lorsque la sage-femme ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. A chaque fois que cette porte avait été ouvert après un accouchement, les cris et les pleures de son nouveau née l'avait accueilli mais pas cette fois. C'est le cœur lourd qu'il accueilli la charge de la servante, s'attendant à un être mort.

Mais lorsqu'il prit le minuscule être du bras de la femme, ce sont des yeux vifs émeraude, bien vivant qui lui renvoya son regard.

-Je suis sage-femme depuis 20 ans, mais c'est la première fois qu'un bébé vivant sort du ventre de sa mère sans faire le moindre bruit. Quel mystère….

Mais déjà le seigneur Stark ne faisait plus attention au propos de sa servante, et admirant son nouveau-né, l'enfant qui refusait de pleurer même le jour de sa naissance, il le nomma en l'honneur de son défunt frère.

-Brandon Stark, c'est ton nom.

Note de l'auteur : Malheureusement je n'ai pas lu tous les livres de la série et ma mémoire des 6 premiers livres que j'ai eu le plaisir de lire ne sont pas fraiche, donc soyez indulgent enfers ma pauvre personne. Cette histoire suivra le point de vue de Harry bien sûr, et l'équilibre des forces va forcément changer en faveur des Stark bien plutôt. Ah….si vous avez des illusions : je vous assure je suis ni l'auteur de Harry Potter ni du Trône de fer. Dommage hein.


	2. Chapter 2

_**7 ans plus tard**_

_-Expecto Patrunum_

Un écran de fumé argenté apparu de ses mains, mais à son grand regret son sort disparu avant de prendre forme.

Harry retiens un cri d'exaspération, il semblerait qu'il avait atteint sa limite. Depuis qu'il avait atteint l'âge d'avoir une vie privé, il avait mis bien des efforts pour pouvoir utiliser à nouveau la magie et malgré quelques exceptions, le résultat était au final décevant.

Bien sûr, il devait s'estimer heureux que dans ce monde il puisse utiliser la magie sans une baguette, mais la déception était bien là. Il était incapable d'utiliser un sortilège tel que le Patronus ou d'un niveau plus élève, et tous les sortilèges nécessitant des gestes de baguettes compliqué (c'est-à-dire une bonne partie de la transfiguration) lui était quasi impossible. Et malheureusement étant donné que sa quantité de magie était restée inchangé au fils des années, il avait peu d'espoir que les choses changes avec l'âge.

Des coups retentirent à sa porte.

-Maitre Brandon, on vous attend à diner.

La voie profonde attira l'attention du jeune enfant qu'était maintenant Harry Potter. Avant même d'ouvrir la porte, Harry connaissait l'identité de son interlocuteur, l'ancien attardé du château Winterfell, Hodor. Bien sûr, plus personne à présent n'aurait osé le surnommé encore ainsi, vue que le géant avait pris très à cœur de retrouver son nom de naissance.

-Je n'ai pas faim Walder, je dois encore terminer ce chapitre.

-Le seigneur votre père, exige votre présence jeune maitre.

Harry soupira avant d'accepter de suivre Walder de mauvaise grâce, sachant que son père avait tous les raisons du monde à être exaspéré devant le fils qu'il était. Mais malheureusement il ne pouvait faire autrement, dès l'instant de sa mort ou de sa naissance, il avait compris que encore une fois il n'était pas destiné à être comme les autres.

Après les premières années ennuyeuses et embarrassantes de sa nouvelle vie, où il devait constamment pleurer pour se faire changer ou encore se nourrir, Harry avait été bien soulagé lorsque son corps avait suffisamment grandit pour lui permettre de communiquer correctement. Et la première chose qu'il avait exigé à ses nouveaux parents c'était de lui apprendre à lire.

Au début Ned et Catelyn Stark avaient été enchanté d'avoir un enfant si intelligent, si brillant, un prodige mais au bout de quelques temps leur allégresse c'était transformé en inquiétude. Un si jeune enfant ne devait pas passez autant de temps dans une bibliothèque, il devait s'amuser, sortir, jouer avec l'autre enfant de son âge.

Mais Brandon Stark n'était pas un enfant comme les autres. Harry ressentait quelques sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de sa nouvelle famille, ce n'était pas leur faute, mais lui-même ne pouvait pas etre un petit garçon comme les autres alors qu'il avait tout une vie derrière lui. Comme prétendre être un gosse, et jouer à des jeux puérils alors qu'il avait tout une vie derrière lui ?

C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi d'abord la lecture puis le test de ses pouvoirs pour passer le temps. Un coup d'œil au géant lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas perdu son temps. C'était lui le responsable de la guérison miraculeuse de Hodor, bien que personne ne soit au courent.

A vrai dire c'était presque un accident, souhaitant communiquer plus facilement avec l'idiot qu'était Hodor, il avait utilisé la légimensie, et il s'était découvert un talent anormal pour ce domaine. Un talent qu'il ne possède pas dans sa première vie. Auparavant il était tout juste bon à détecter les mensonge de ses suspects dans le cadre de son métier d'auror, mais à présent il lui semblait tout naturel de plonger dans l'esprit de ses victimes, de lire en eux, de prendre le contrôle de leur corps…..c'était un pouvoir assez dérangeant. Sous un autre registre il s'était également découvert le pouvoir de longvue comme il l'appelait, avant de découvrir que ce pouvoir se surnommé le _vervoyant_ dans ce monde, qui se résumait à la capacité de voir loin.

Heureusement qu'il avait été suffisamment discret avec ses pouvoirs pour que personne ne sache la vérité sur sa nature de sorcier. Pour le reste du monde, il était un enfant excentrique, asociaux, préférant se terrer dans sa chambre plutôt que de découvrir le monde mais personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'il était un sorcier. A vrai dire, personne ne pouvait dire que les sorciers existaient toujours dans ce monde.

Il s'obligea à éclaircir ses pensées lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle, c'était toujours pour lui, une expérience déconcertant d'entrer dans cette sale, d'ignorer les divers serviteurs et soldat au solde de son père et de manger devant des centaines de yeux.

Le froncement de sourcil de son père Ned, le sourire accueillant de sa mère Catelyn, les yeux espiègles de ses frères ainés, le regard concerné de sa sœur Sanda, et le sourire éclatant de Arya l'accueillirent comme toujours. Rickon, son seul cadet, était comme toujours indifférant et confortablement installé dans les genoux de sa mère.

-T'as réussi à te défaire de tes livre petit frère, la remarque de Robb le poussa à sourire.

-Oui, j'ai beau ne pas avoir ton talent ou celle de Jon à l'épée, j'arrive au moins à me débarrasser de mes livres comme l'envie me prend.

-C'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie, tu dois prendre au sérieux les leçons d'escrimes Bran, un jour ta vie pourra en dépendre, à l'heure actuel même Arya pourra te faire mordre la poussière.

La voie du maitre Winterfell avec une tonalité rarement utilisé avec ses enfants.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas permettre à ma chère soeur de bénéficier de ses leçons qui semblent bien être gâchait chez ma pauvre personne ?

-Oui père, il a raison, je vous en prie autorisez moi à prendre la leçon d'escrimes ! La voie excitée de Arya ne semblait que augmenter la contrariété du père.

-Contrairement à toi, personne n'attend de Arya qu'elle combatte l'épée à la main, tu n'a peut-être pas le talent de tes frères, mais tu dois persévérer mon fils, car un jour l'épée que tu tiendras pourra bien etre ta seule chance de salut.

-De plus Bran n'est pas aussi incompétent qu'il le laisse croire, la dernière fois il m'a bien mis à terre, rajouta cette fois ci son demi-frère Jon.

Harry se maudit lui-même. Jon avait à la fois raison et tort, certes il faisait tout pour paraitre incompétent à l'épée dans l'espoir que son père cessera ses pressions, mais si la dernier fois il avait mis à terre Jon s'était pas dû à des talents cachés en escrimes, mais parce que la curiosité l'avait poussé à tester la légimancie en court de la dernier leçon. Les résultats avaient été assez satisfaisants à l'époque mais à présent…

-Tu ne devrais pas abandonnés Bran, avec un peu d'effort tu peux tout faire…

-Mon destin n'est pas de gesticuler un bout de ferraille père.

Un silence gênant s'installa parmi les membres de la famille. Eddard Stark lança un regard d'avertissement avec de reprendre la parole :

-Je te demande pas de devenir chevalier ou même d'accepter d'être le porte-drapeau de ton frère si tu y refuse….tu es libre d'exercer la profession de ton choix cependant tu ne peux pas te permettre d'etre une faiblesse pour cette famille.

-Avez-vous peur que je fasse honte à notre nom, père ? Que je refuse de jouer les bons nobles amoureux des champs de batailles, excité de sauver les demoiselles en détresse ou les pauvres paysans que nous cessons de voler pour nous enrichir ? La noblesse est une fonction sans avenir, mon seigneur !

-Cesse ces paroles outrageant! Tu te rends pas compte à quelles point elles sont dangereuses Bran, pour toi ou ta familles ? Ne penses-tu jamais à nous lorsque tu parles ?

Mais déjà Harry n'écoutais plus, ignorant les appels de sa famille, il sortit en trompe de salle, se mit à courir les larmes aux yeux. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi il agissait ainsi, il n'était pas un enfant, il avait vécu longtemps, bien plus longtemps que la plupart des humains….pourtant il agissait si bêtement. Sans se rend compte il se retrouva sous le pied de l'ancien tour, et sans réfléchir il se mit à grimper avec un talent inattendu.

Arrivé au sommet, il glissa par la fenêtre puis se retourna épuiser pour admirer Winterfell, sa beauté sauvage, vierge et pourtant tellement farouche. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, puis inspiré par une force supérieure il ferma les yeux puis leva les deux bras s'apprêtant à tenter une nouvelle fois le sortilège de Patronus.

Mais cette fois ci pour la première fois, il n'utilisa pas ses mémoires entant que Harry Potter, mais celle de sa nouvelle vie avec sa famille, la première fois que sa mère lui souriait devant son berceau, que son père l'admirait avec des ses yeux remplit de fierté, ses soeurs qui s'amusait avec lui, la première fois qu'il montait à cheval avec ses frères…

-_-Expecto Patrunum_

Une forme argentée éclata de ses mains, et même sans avoir à regarder il sut instinctivement qu'il avait réussi et que son Patronus n'était plus un cerf. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il admira sans surprise le loup-garou des Stark, fier et farouche, le faire face comme si il voulait le défier de nier la vérité.

Et lorsque le loup-garou se dissipa avec une pluit d'argent la vérité s'imposa à lui. Il n'était plus Harry Potter, le sorcier légendaire, le grand père, le père, le survivant…..son nom était Brandon Stark, le fils d'Eddard et Catelyn Stark, le frère de Robb, Jon, Sansa, Arya, Rickson…un noble, un héritier de la maison stark…..un enfant de 7 ans.

Pourquoi ne sait-il pas rendu compte avant ?

-Bran ?

Mortifié de surprise Bran Stark se retourna pour faire face à sa mère figé de stupeur et de crainte.

-Qu'es…..quelle était cette créature, Bran ? Qu'a tu fais mon fils ?

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, et vous encourage fortement à m'encourager d'avantage. Je sais, je suis rapace….

Pour l'histoire en question, je dois dire que j'hésite entre deux directions : Soit Bran deviendra un seigneur conquérant qu'il s'imposera dans tous les 7 royaumes soit il se contentera de devenir le seigneur de nord. Dans tous les cas, Robb ne pourra pas s'échapper à son destin, désolé pour ses fans.

Par la suite, si vous n'avez pas compris, à partir de maintenant je n'utiliserais plus le nom de Harry, mais celle uniquement de Bran (ou de Brandon).


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Bran le sorcier.**

Bran, pensait pour la énième fois comment il avait pu être aussi imprudent pour se retrouver à présent dans la chambre de ses parents, sur le point de s'expliquer sur l'étrange loup-garou lumineux.

Oh, il connaissait la réponse, il était fragilisé de sa réalisation de son véritable identité, tellement instable émotionnellement qu'il n'avait pas pensé à prendre les précautions habituel lorsqu'il pratiqué la magie.

C'était des raisons passables pour un enfant de 7 ans, non ? Sauf que…..bien qu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'était plus le vieux sorcier Harry Potter, reste qu'il possédait ses expériences….quoique non, Harry Potter lui-même n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de très prudent. Ce qui veut dire qu'il avait bien des raisons valables pour sa situation actuel.

-Bran, tu dois parler, quel était la créature que ta mère a vue à tes cotés ? Tu es responsable de sa venue ? La voie de Ned Stark avait toujours son accent autoritaire, mais c'est avant tout l'inquiétude pour son fils qui ressentait de sa phrase.

Bran se mordit les lèvres, hésitant dans la marche à suive, à vrai dire la situation n'était pas vraiment si dramatique, un petit sort de mémoire, et ses parents oublierais tout de l'étrange phénomène….Mais….

-Ce n'est rien, détendez-vous…

Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire. Autre qu'il n'avait encore jamais testé le sort de mémoire dans sa nouvelle situation, c'était ses parents. Il ne pouvait pas s'simplement effacer leur mémoire et continuer à vivre sa vie normalement. Harry Potter l'aurait fait, mais pas le fils de Eddard et Catelyn Stark.

Sauf qu'il devait quand même le faire….la magie devait rester secret, les moldus ne devaient pas savoir…..mais ce n'était pas vrai.

Son monde était différent de celle de Harry Potter, la magie bien que légendaire était connu dans ce monde, et il y avait aucun gouvernement pour l'imposer de garder le secret, aucun gouvernement pour interdire la magie.

Alors pourquoi ne pas tout leur dire ? Bon pas tout….il pouvait pas dire qu'il avait les souvenirs et les pouvoir d'un sorcier d'un autre monde…..mais il pouvait avouer qu'il est un sorcier.

-Bran ?

Cette fois ci c'était sa mère, avec une voie qui avait toujours gardé la panique qui avait fait vibrer sa voie lors de sa découverte.

La vérité…c'est qu'il craignait de faire peur à ses parents, à sa famille, de ne plus être membre des Stark si son secret était dévoilé.

Mais en regardant à nouveau les visages inquiets de ses parents, il prit la réalisation qu'il ne pouvait leur mentir. Harry Potter faisait confiance, une confiance qui ne fut jamais mal placé, certes il n'était pas Harry Potter, mais il pouvait se servir de son expérience.

Il devait se lancer :

-C'est moi qui a créé ce loup-garoup avec ma magie. Je suis un sorcier.

Et devant les visages ahuris de ses parents, Bran Stark expliqua sa nature de sorcier, et quelque uns de ses pouvoirs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bran Stark parcourait anxieusement sa chambre pour la dixièmes fois. Après ses explications et une petite démonstration (qui consistait à léviter une armoire) ses parents l'avaient demandé à se rendre dans la chambre pendant qu'ils réfléchiraient à la condition de leur fils. « Condition » comme si il était malade ! Non, il devait rester calme, laisser ses parents le temps de réfléchir…c'était nouveau pour eux, pas facile à accepter….

La porte de sa porte s'ouvrit en surprenant et effrayant le jeune Bran qui s'attendait au pire. Mais l'arrivé en trompe de ses frères et sœurs n'était pas l'annonce de l'apocalypse qu'il s'attendait.

Arya fut la première à l'atteindre telle une fusée :

-C'est vrai, Ban, tu es sorcier ? C'est génial !

Avant qu'il puisse répondre le reste de ses frères et sœur l'entourèrent, l'entourant de leur chaleur. Robb fut le second à le questionner :

- Que peux-tu faire ? Peux-tu voler ou transformer la pierre en or ?

Bran décida de répondre avant d'être submergé par les questions.

-Je peux faire beaucoup de chose mais pas celle que tu cites Robb. Je peux créer des choses avec ma magie, me déplacer, me protéger, attaquer, bouger les choses….discerner le mensonge.

Bran éclata de rire face au visage décu de son frère. Comme si ce n'était pas assez s'il ne pouvait changer pas la pierre en or.

- Ah, tu ne peux pas me changer en crapaud, alors ? Cette fois c'était Jon qui prit la parole en plaisantant.

_Pas sans baguette _pense Bran, mais il choisit de reprendre de la même façon :

-Oula, Jon j'ignorais que tu voulais rencontrer un prince charment…je pensais plutôt à Sansa pour ce rôle.

Ce qui poussa bien sur les deux personnes concernés à le récompenser de coups bien placé sur sa personne.

-Montre nous Bran, montre nous la magie, demanda Sansa.

Avec un hochement de tête, Bran demanda qu'on éteigne les bougies et chandelles se trouvant dans la chambre, après que ses frères et sœurs se précipitèrent pour obéir et plongèrent sa chambre dans l'obscurité, Bran avec un geste de la main créa des boules de lumières jaune éclairant sa chambre bien plus efficacement qu'auparavant.

Pendant que ses frères et sœurs admiraient cette « prouesse » de la magie, Bran contempla les visages de sa fratrie. Aucun d'eux ne la rejeté, aucun d'eux ne l'avait craint. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

L'arrivé de sa mère fini par sortir ses frères et sœurs de leur spectacle :

-C'est l'heure du coucher, vous harcèlerez votre frère demain.

Malgré les protestations, la chambre se vida en quelques secondes, Robb qui fut le dernier à sortir lança cette phrase à son frère :

-Demain, père infligeras la justice du roi envers un déserteur de la garde de la nuit, cette fois ci tu pourras venir avec nous, Bran ! Génial, non ? Ça veut dire qu'il te voie enfin comme un adulte !

Fin du chapitre.

**Note de l'auteur** :

Finalement je continue. Cette histoire me plait trop pour m'arrêter ainsi. Chapitre assez court, je compte faire mieux à présent qu'on arrive à la chronologie de l'histoire d'origine. Et bien sur les adorables louveteaux seront de la partie ! Et ce maudit Lannister…..je vais prendre un malin plaisir à les faire souffrir

Harry Potter : Lannister ? Ils ont le lion comme symbole, non ? Ils ne peuvent pas être mauvais dans ce cas !

Brandon Stark : Retourne à Pourdlard !

Ah une question : vous préférez des chapitres long qui prend plus de temps à être posté ou de chapitre comme ceci (un peu plus de 1000 mots). Et bien sur n'oubliez pas de m'encourager!


End file.
